To be Around You
by Dazzling Kaise
Summary: Untuk itu aku datang. Jadi ? a KaiHun Fic, Maybe Fluff. Oh Sehun Kim Jongin (Kai of EXO).


**To Be Around You**

**.**

**Summary : Untuk itu aku datang. Jadi ? a KaiHun Fic, Maybe Fluff. Oh Sehun │Kim Jongin (Kai of EXO).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn : BL,Crackpair, EYD tak sesuai, Typo, Alur suka-suka, gak suka ? **_**monggu**_** tutup tab anda.**

**.**

**Italic untuk flasback.**

**.**

**.**

**AceIce29 Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bravekim_

"_Kau tidak kangen padaku juga, eoh?"_

_._

_Odult94_

"_Eh? Lumayan, sama anak-anak yang lain juga."_

_._

_Bravekim_

"_Zzzzzzz... sudah tidur ya Hun?"_

_._

_Odult94_

"_eh, belum.."_

_._

_Bravekim_

"_Ayo, lanjutkan!"_

_._

_Odult94_

"_Apanya?"_

_._

_Bravekim_

"_Ngobrolnya."_

-To Be Around You-

"Hey, Sehun?" seorang pemuda beryesmile melebihi kadar normal menyapanya. Ya tidak asing lagi bagi Sehun.

"BaekHyun?" Tanya Sehun sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya tidak biasa BaekHyun teman semasa JHS nya dulu mengunjunginya.

Pemuda yang barusan menyapa tersebut tersenyum. Tangannya terulur memberikan undangan ? .

"Kau semakin tinggi saja. bagaimana kabarmu? Oh ya, kami mengadakan acara, lihatlah" BaekHyun memberikan undangan tadi kepada Sehun.

"Oh ya. ayo masuk di luar dingin." Ujar Sehun.

"Tidak perlu. Aku harus segera pergi mengantar undangan yang lain. Dan aku permisi.. dahhhh..."

Belum sempat Sehun bertanya tentang undangan yang diberikannya tadi, Baekhyun sudah berlalu.

"Yasudahlah.."

.

.

.

Jika tadi BaekHyun yang tiba-tiba berkunjung ke rumahnya. Maka sore ini KyungSoo, Krystal, Luna dan Luhan juga berkunjung. Rombongan gadis-gadis dan uke berisik. Dulu, mereka sekelas dengan sehun saat JHS. Meski mereka berempat bukan teman dekat Sehun, tapi hubungan mereka ckup baik. Sehun yang memang hanya pulang sekali dalam satu semester, mungkin yang menyebabkan teman-temannya berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ya, Sehun berbeda sekolah dengan teman-temannya. Sekolah Sehun berasrama ngomong-ngomong. Sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak berprestasi, begitulah kasarnya.

Sehun hanya menumpang dengar saja 'gosip' teman-temannya. Sehun tidak tertarik ikut nimbrung. Bergosip bukan gayanya. Namun satu topik ini mampu mengalihkan seluruh atensinya dari benda di depannya, televisi. Ini bahkan lebih menarik dari acara music show yang tengah menampilkan boyband papan atas favoritnya sekalipun.

Kim Jongin.

"Eh.. Kalian tahu Kim Jongin pulang ke Busan tahun ini. Tahukah kalian, dia semakin tampan dan keren saja." koar Luna penuh semangat.

Luhan hanya mendecih, yah sepertinya topik ini tak begitu membuatnya tertarik.

"Hyaa... Benar, Aku tadi melihatnya dengan jelas saat mengantar undangan 'Reuni' lusa." Balas Krystal menggebu-gebu.

"Bukannya BaekHyun ya yang menyebar undangannya?" Kali ini Sehun bersuara setelah sekian lama tadi hanya diam.

"Ya, sebenarnya memang begitu." Jawab Luhan.

Krystal mendeathglare Luhan yang kini malah memakan snak yang Sehun berikan tadi. "Kan kita yang membuat acara Reuni. Jadi, sekalia saja aku minta beberapa undangan untuk ku berikan pada teman-teman yang lain.

"Ya.. dan kau sengaja membagikan undangan pada cowok-cowok tampan saja."Sambung Kyungsoo. Keempat orang yang berada di ruangan itu tertawa sementara si Objek hanya mendengus kesal. Sudah biasa. Batinnya.

"Ah sudahlah.. Kira-kira Kim Jongin sudah memiliki pacar belum ya?" Tanya Krystal berusaha mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? kau ingin menjadi kekasihnya, eh?" Cibir Luhan.

"Ya, siapa tahu kan? Hehe... Kim Jongin kan tampan, kaya, pintar, dan yeahh.. kau tahu sendiri bahkan murid-murid satu sekolah mengenalnya. Ia kan siswa populer. Pasti di SMA ia juga populer. Huh, senangnya jika bis dekat dengannya." Krystal hanya senyam-senyum sendiri. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya menatapnya malas.

"Ku dengar sih ia punya pacar di Seoul sana."

"Kau serius Kyungsoo? Darimana kau tahu?" Luna tampaknya mengidolakan Kim Jongin juga.

"Victoria memberitahuku, dia kata Jinri." Jawabnya santai.

"Victoria teman gerejaamu itu?" Kristal melotot tak percaya.

"Oh ya.. Bukannya Jinri adiknya Jongin? Astaga sekarang apa mereka maksudku Jongin dengan gadis beruntung itu masih dalam hubungan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tahu berita itu saat kelas sebelas kemarin. Mungkin saja sudah putus. Victoria tampak baik-baik saja akhir-akhir ini."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Luna dan Krystal bebarengan. Sementara Luhan dan Sehun hanya curi-curi dengar saja. mereka sudah maklum, membicarakan mengenai guru baru olahraga mereka yang –sedikit, tampan saja histeris. Apalagi Kim Jongin Prince Sekolah mereka dulu, seperti orang kerasukan mereka.

"Hyaa.. Tidak bisakah kalian santai saja? kau menganggu tuan rumah bukan begitu Sehun?" Ujar Luhan lagi-lagi sebal. Luhan sebagai –menurutnya- cowok termanly di sini risih melihat tingkah dua teman ceweknya.

"Sudahlah kenapa tidak tanyakan sendiri saja ketika Reuni Lusa?" saran Sehun membuat kedua gadis itu kembali menggeram tak percaya.

"Memangnya kami apa?"

.

.

Gimana ya? acara reuni yang digelar pada akhir desember ini cukup meriah sebenarnya. Dekorasi sana-sini yang membuat lapangan sekolah menjadi lebih indah. Juga lampu-lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip. Terus jangan lupakan di sudut lapangan yang ada sebuah pentas besar sebagai tempat ekspressi.

Sehun tiba di lokasi tepat jam tujuh kurang lima menit. Ia sengaja datang cepat. Karena mungkin akan pulang saat pukul 9 nanti. Suasana sudah cukup ramai. Anak-anak yang diketahui Sehun sebagai Band di sekolahnya dulu tengah membawakn beberapa lagu. Di meja ujung dekat pohon maple ia bisa melihat BaekHyun dan Luna. Sepertinya mereka tengah menyiapkan snak dan makanan ringan. Maklumlah, acara ini terselenggara atas ide konyol mereka.

Ide konyol? Mungkin tidak, atu bisa jadi iya.

Tidak. Setelah mereka berpisah saat JHS kebanyakan teman-temn mereka pergi ke Seoul. Mencari pendidikan yang lebih baik. Mungkin saja.

Iya. Mereka masih SMA dan akan lulus dalam waktu dekat. Tidakkah konyol kalian sudah mengadakan acara Reuni? Karena menurut Sehun Reuni biasanya diadakan saat sudah memasuki dunia kerja, bahkan saat sudah berumah tangga, iya kan?

Karena merasa haus akhirnya Sehun melangkahkan kakinya di salah satu stand yang menyediakan minuman. Ia mengambil segelas jus jeruk kemudian meminumnya sampai setengah. Mengadakan acara di luar ruangan bukanlah pilihan tepat mengingat sekarang permulaan musim salju. Meski sudah memakai jket tebal dan berbulu sekalipun. Udara dingin dapat menembus kulitnya. Bahkan ia merasa dingin sampai ke tulang. Itu salah satu alasan ia malas berlama-lama di sini.

Pandangan Sehun terfokus pada salah satu meja. Yang sepertinya di sediakan untuk tempat berbincang atau berbagi pengalaman. Melepas rindu bahasa mesranya. Di sini memang cukup banyak meja-meja dan kursi-kursi yang di susun sedikit acak. Jadi, terlihat ramai. Jelas sekali, disana ia melihat Krystal dan juga Luna, serta beberapa –banyak teman-temannya yang mengerubungi meja itu. sehun berusaha mengfokuskan penglihatannya lagi.

Oh ternyata Kim Jongin.

Pantas saja.

Itu orang yang kemarin mereka bicarakan.

Bukan rahasia umum, Jongin memang terkenal saat JHS dulu. Entah karena sekolah mereka kekuragan orang tampan atau apa. Sehun juga tak habis pikir Jongin dulu sangat populer di kalangan para gadis dan namja-namja manis. Jongin itu tampan. Kulitnya kecoklatan sedikit berbeda dengan orang korea namun, justru karena itu orang – orang menjadikan alasan untuk mengidolakannya. Katanya kulit coklat Jongin itu eksotis. Dan satu hal ini 'Sehun akui' ia sedikit iri dengan mantan rivalnya saat JHS dulu. Siapapun yang melihat akan menyadari jika kulit Sehun itu terlalu putih, nyaris albino malahan. Terlihat seperti gadis saja.

Bidang akademi? Janga tanya, peringkat tiga besar selalu di raihnnya. Materi? Ayahnya salah satu pengusaha sukses di daerah sini. Dan satu fakta lagi yag membuat Jongin 'tak ditinggalkan' oleh para Fans nya saat JHS meski sekarang ia melanjutkan pendidikan SMU nya jauh di kota Seoul sana.

'Jongin tidak ada menjawab/membalas setiap pernyatan suka yang di lontarkan padanya.'

Membuat mereka penasaran.

Sehun tahu Jongin tidak ada berpacaran. Ia menikmati masa JHS seperti pelajar-pelajar lainnya. Tipikal anak-anak berprestasi yang menomor satukan buku-buku pelajaran dan belajar, serta menyampingkan hal-hal berbau asmara karena itu hanya menganggu. Sehun tahu, karena dirinya juga seperti itu. apalagi tuntutan orangtua yang tak memperbolehkan memiliki kekasih. Kolot? Memang! Tapi, toh Sehun nyaman-nyaman saja.

Berbicara mengenai Jongin mungkin tidak akan ada habisnya. Bahkan Sehun saja tahu banyak hal tentang anak itu. Tidak. Sehun tidak mengakui dirinya sebagai Fans Jongin seperti teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia bisa tahu sedikit tentang Jongin karena mereka dulu saingan. Bukan saingan saling menjatuhkan. Hanya saingan menduduki peringkat tiga besar di kelasnya. Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah sekelas. Namun, saat di tingkat akhir mereka di pertemukan.

Meski saingan, mereka cukup dekat. Untuk hubungan teman sekelas sepertinya lebih dari itu. Bagi Sehun masa JHS justru masa yang tak terlupakan. Masa-masa dimana ia benar-benar menikmatinya sebagai remaja. Bukan masa SMA nya tak menyenangkan. Tapi, Faktanya memang begitu. Sehun terpaksa berasrama karena ketentuannya seperti itu. tidak di perbolehkan membawa alat komunikasi apapun, kecuali Laptop. Pulang satu kali dalam satu semester. Dan Jauh dari keluarga, meski masih dalam kota yang sama. Tapi, toh tahun depan ia akan lulus kan?

.

.

Puas memandang penampilan-penampilan teman-teman seangkatannya dulu. Sehun berniat pulang. Ia memang berangkat sendiri dari rumah. Dan sampai di sini pun ia baru berinteraksi dengan beberapa temannya semasa JHS dulu. Sehun akui teman-temannya semakin cantik dan tampan saja. seperti Zelo dan Amber. Zelo yang entah kenapa tampak tampan hari ini dan terlihat maskulin. Amber begitu. Dulunya tomboy sepertinya sekarang sudah kembali ke awalnya. Feminim, sangat malah.

"Hai... Oh Sehun!" Itu Zelo. Yang beberapa saat lalu juga menyapanya. Ia sengaja duduk di salah satu meja yang sepi. Menunggu Zelo. Katanya ia merindukan Oh Sehun.

Sehun menoleh, "Hey.. oh kau membawakan untukku juga?" Sehun menerima minuman yang di berikan Zelo padanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau makin kurus Saja. apa sekolahanmu tidak memberimu makan, eoh?"

Sehun hanya terkekeh "Seperti kau tidak saja? Kau jadi melanjutkan pendidikan di Amerika?"

Zelo mengangguk, "Hmm..." Kemudian Zelo meneguk minuman di tangannya. Sehun ikut minum juga. Sesekali ia tersenyum tatau sekedar say 'hay' membalas sapaan temannyya yang kebetuln lewat di depannya.

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menatap Zelo. Kenapa anak ini bertanya seperti Sehun. namun Sehun tak terlalu mengambil pusing dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau?"

"Tidak ada gadis secantik orang korea atau namja manis di sana. Jadi, aku memutuskan melajang."

"PD sekali kau." Balas Sehun.

"Kau tak ingin mendekat ke panggung. Atau bergabung bersama kami di sana?"

Sehun mengikuti telunjuk Zelo, "Ya, nanti aku menyusul"

"Kalau begitu Aku duluan."

.

.

"Maaf, teman-teman adikku menelpon. Aku ke belakang sebentar." Jongin yang tengah di kelilingi gadis-gadis teman senagkatannya itu mendesah lega. Akhirnya ia bisa bernapas dengan baik sekarang. Bukan apa? Ia hanya sedikit bingung kenapa banyak gadis-gadis yang menyapanya lalu mengajak ngobrol. Ia pikir hanya karena mereka sudah lama tak saling bertemu dan fktor beda sekolah.

Jongin bermaksud mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya. Namun, belum sempat ia angkat. Naas, ponselnya mati. Habis baterai.

"Ughh.." Jongin mengusap belakang kepalanya gusar.

Biasanya jika Jinri menelpon Ibunya yang akan berbicara. Jongin berusaha menebak apa yang akan di sampaikan ibunya.

Mungkin ada hal penting seperti 'Jongin cepat pulang, antarkan ibu ke minimarket atau Kalau pulang tolong belikan –bahan-bahan- masakan untuk besok.'

Matanya menelusur ke sekililing memutuskan mencari bantuan.

Seseorang yang duduk di sanakan?

.

.

.

"Sehun?" sapa Jongin kaku.

Merasa namanya di panggil oleh suara asing ia menoleh.

"Eh.. Kim Jongin." Jawab Sehun tak kalah kaku.

Jongin kembali menggaruk tengkuknya, yah suasana sedikit canggung. Dan ia tak tahu kenapa ini tiba-tiba terjadi.

"Apa kabar?" Tak ingin dianggap sombong Sehun berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar Jongin.

"Uhmm.. Baik. Bagaimana dengannmu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sedang apa tadi?"

"Ehmm.. Oh ya! Oh Sehun apa kau membawa ponselmu?" Jongin yang langsung ingat dengan tujuan awal segera melaksanakannya.

"Ada."

"Bisa aku pinjam. Ponselku Lowbat."

Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya dari saku jaket tebalnya dan menyerahkan kepada Jongin.

Jongin menerimanya kemudian permisi menjauh sebentar untuk menelpon adiknya.

.

"Ini terima kasih." Jongin menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, sebenarnya ia sedikit canggung juga dengan Jongin. Terhitung 3 tahun sudah, ia sama sekali tak ada bertatap muka dengan Jongin.

"Kau ganti nomor ya?"

"Hmm..."

"Pantas saja. kau tak pernah aktif saat kuhubungi. Nanti kau kuhubungi ya?"

"Oh ya silahkan." Jawab Sehun kaku.

Jongin melihat ke sekeliling sebentar. Meja yang mereka duduki sepi. Dan membuat Jongin lebih nyaman juga. Yah, kau tahu tadi dia sempat gerah meski suhu udara jauh dari suhu normal.

"Kau akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana Jongin?" Tak ingin membuat suasan hening akhirnya Sehun bersuara. Sekaligus, ia tak ingin di cap tengah gugup saat dengan Jongin. Ingat bagaimana ia bersikap saat JHS dulu dengan Prince sekolah itu. Hubungan biasa layaknya teman sekelas, dimana mereka juga saling bercanda.

"Mungkin SNU. Aku berharap bisa lulus di sana. bagaimana denganmu?"

"Mungkin Kyunghee."

"Eh kenapa?" Jongin terkejut. Kenapa Sehun tidak bilang Kaist, SNU, atau Yonsei?

"Aku mendapat beasiswa di sana."

Jongin berdeham menanggapi Sehun.

"Rasanya kenapa akward sekali ya? mungkin karena kita sudah tak saling bertemu." Jongin berkomentar.

Sehun yang tengah mengusap-usap tangannya karena dinginnya udara menghentikan kegiatannya. Menoleh ke arah Jongin. Tersenyum kaku.

"Kau banyak berubah, Jongin."

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau yang paling banyak berubah. Kau semakin manis."

Entah itu tulus atau tidak, jujur atau hanya basa-basi Jongin. Tapi, itu sukses membuat pipi Sehun memanas. Tak ingin berlama-lama denga perasaan aneh yang menghinggapinya, Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Luna, Krystal selalu membicarakanmu." Ujar Sehun berusaha seakrab mungkin.

"Aku kan memang terkenal." Ujarnya sedikit narsis.

"Ya ya ya ya... Aku serius. Kau tak percaya padaku." Sehun menangkap teman satu kelasnya ini masih tak menyadari bahwa saat JHS dulu dia populer.

"Kau selalu membicarakan temanmu itu saat mengobrol denganku. Kenapa tidak berbicara tentang kita?"

.

.

_Bravekim_

"_Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

_._

_Odult94_

"_Not too bad. U?"_

_._

_Bravekim_

_Not too Bad and Not too god. What abou your School?_

_._

_Odult94_

_Yah, biasa saja. bagaimana dengan mu Kkamjjong?"_

_._

_Bravekim_

_Kkamjjong? Apa salahku, kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? kau akan segara mengubah panggilanmu jika bertemu denganku. Sekarang kulitku tak jauh berbeda denganmu, asal kau tahu._

_._

_Odult94_

_-_- , ya Baiklah, 'KIM JONGIN' (Chessy ugh)_

_._

_Bravekim_

_Iya dengan Kim Jongin di sini._

_._

_Odult94_

_Kau berubah banyak. Jadi sangat irrasional setelah lulus JHS. Apa sekolahmu terlalu menekanmu, eoh? Oh ya Luna dan Krystal kirim salam._

_._

_Bravekim_

_Ya, kau benar. _

_Bohong, kau tidak kirim salam?_

_._

_Odult94_

'_Hey... Jongin, -annyeong haseyo... –Hallo ? (Sudah salamnyakan)_

_Bravekim_

_Hallo juga... Oh Sehun_

_BTW, Kenapa kau tak pernah membalas pesanku?_

_Odult94_

_Aku kan bukan orang 'pendendam'_

_._

_Bravekim_

_Apa hubungannya 'pendendam' dengan membalas pesan?_

_._

_Odult94_

_Pikirkan sendiri_

_._

_Bravekim_

_Ah, malas. Kalau sudah 'berpulsa' hubungi aku ya._

_._

_Odult94_

_Hmm.. Baiklah._

Kita? Kok aneh ya kedengarannya. meski di telinga Sehun itu terdengar menggelitik, tapi dasarnya ia sama saja tak terlalu peka, kembali hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Oh Sehun kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Sehun sedikit tersedak mendengarnya walaupun tak di sadari oleh pemuda berkulit tan yang duduk dihadapannya. Sudah dua orang yang menanyakan hal itu padanya malam ini. Ugh, apakah topik ini penting sekali untuk mereka?

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sehun balik. Sehun kembali meneguk minumannya, ia mengintip sedikit ke arah Jongin yang menggeleeng samar. Dan Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Itu privasi." Sehun segera menjawab Saat Jongin menunjukkan gestur 'bagaimana denganmu'.

"Kau curang?" Balas Jongin sedikit berbisik.

"Masih ingin fokus study dulu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak juga. Hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat."

"Jadi, kau bermaksud mencari kekasih lulus SHS ini?" Sehun menyimpulkan.

"Tidak tahu juga. Kita lihat kedepannya."

Sehun melihat jam digital di tangan kirinya. Astaga sekarang sudah jam 09.42. Bukankah Sehun berencana pulang jam 9 ? mengobrol dengan Jongin menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu ternyata, dan anehnya Sehun tidak merasa begitu.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung ke sana Hun?" Mata Jongin mengarah pada bagian stage dimana teman-teman mereka banyak berkumpul.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin aku akan pulang." Jawab Sehun ragu.

Dan entah hanya perasaan Sehun saja, mata Jongin terlihat kecewa.

"Secepat ini?"

"Di rumah juga sedang ada acara."

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak usah. Nikmati acaramu disini. Oh ya Jongin kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, ya?"

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan perkataannya malam reuni waktu itu, Jongin benar-benar menghubunginya. Mengirim SMS tepatnya. Sehun tidak tahu apakah Jongin sudah banyak berubah setelah tinggal di Seoul, atau memang Jongin orangnya seperti itu. ia hanya tahu, interaksinya dengan Jongin saat sam-sama duduk di tingkat akhir JHS. Selebihnya, ia tak terlalu tahu banyak.

Bagaimana ya? menurut Sehun, Jongin itu punya jiwa-jiwa penggombal juga. Bahasa yang digunakan saat mereka saling membalas pesan, seperti bahasa-bahasa anak muda yang telah berpengalaman asmara. Bahasa Jongin tidak sekaku dulu. Terkadang ia menjadi sangat Cheessy ketika mengetikkan pesan. Sehun dibuat malu. Tapi, sekali lagi. Sehun tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. pasti banyak orang di luar sana yang diperlakukan lebih dari nya. Dan Sehun juga yakin di sekolah nya sana Jongin pasti juga menjadi Charming Prince, karena jujur Jongin semakin tampan saja saat ia berjumpa untuk pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun. Rahangnya yang tegas, Bahunya yang tegap bahkan hidungnya yang tak bertambah mancung dan dahinya yang sedikit maju tak memudarkan kadar ketampanan anak itu. astaga apakah Sehun sedang memuji Jongin?

Tidak-tidak ia tidak boleh suka juga kepada Jongin seperti teman-temannya lakukan. Tapi, kalau sedikit naksir tidak apa-apakan?

Ddrrtt..

Ponsel Sehun bergetar menampilkan bahwa satu pesan belum terbaca. Ia segera beranjak dari acara tidur-tidurannya di ranjang dan mengambil ponselnya di meja belajarnya.

_Kim Jongin_

_Bagaimana tentang minum Coffe sebentar di Cafe dekat Taman Kota?_

Itu isi pesan singkat Jongin. Sehun melihat jam di ranjangnya.

Masih jam 7 malam. Sepertinya keluar sebentar tidak apa-apa. Batin Sehun.

Maka dengan itu Sehun membalas pesan 'Iya' pada Jongin.

Satu pesan kembali masuk.

_Kim Jongin_

_Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di sana. aku yang akan mentraktir._

Sehun mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas turun ke ruang tamu. Ya, tidak terlalu buruk menghabiskan waktu sebentar dengan teman lama, kan?.

...

Mereka kini telah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Jongin. Memesan minuman kemudian memandang ke arah jendela yang menampilkan guyuran salju yang berlomba turun ke bawah. Meski dingin dan harus memakai jaket tebal dan berlapis, Sehun menyukai musim salju. Menurutnya salju itu menenangkan.

"Sebentar lagi liburan natal dan tahun baru akan berakhir dan kita akan kembali ke sekolah."

"Hmm.. Terasa cepat berlalu kan. Dan tak sampai tiga bulan kita akan menjadi mahasiswa." Sambung Sehun.

"Ehmm,, Sehun. sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan."

Sehun yang tengah asyik menikmati coffelate nya menoleh dari jendela samping –kebetulan mereka duduk di dekat dinding. Dan memandang Jongin.

"Ya?" Agaknya Sehun sedikit aneh tentang ada sesuatu yang akan di katakan. Bukankah mereka juga sudah berkata-kata sedari tadi,e?

"Saat ini kau _Single_ kan? Maksudku, tidak dalam hubungan dengan siapapun?"

"Ehmm..ya, apa terlihat dari gayaku?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku bertanya kepada Luhan"

"Oh.." Astaga kenapa anak ini menanyakan hal tak penting seperti itu ?

"Setelah bertemu lagi denganmu, aku merasa akhir-akhir ini kembali merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan diriku. Sama saat JHS dulu."

Sehun masih mendengarkan dengan seksama. Jujur saja, Sehun tak tahu bahwa Jongin akan 'Confess' ? padanya -mungkin. makanya ia santai-santai saja.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik padamu"

Sehun tersedak minuman yang tengah diminumnya.

"Jadi, Apa kau mengizinkan aku untuk melakukan 'pendekatan' denganmu?"

.

END

**.**

**.**

**Gantung ya? Sengaja, hehe ;D (Gak tahu apa yang mau di tulis, tapi ngebet pengen nulis n finally publish, hgh.. )**

**Untuk jawaban Sehun udah tahu 'pasti'apakan?**

**Sorry ga ada adegan manis, malah adegan percakapan gaje. -_- **

**Truus bhasanya juga acak adul, maklumi lah ya **

**Yang jelas, saya hanya menuliskan apa yang ingin saya tulis.**

**Untuk bagus atau tidaknya saya tak terlalu ambil pusing.**

**Dan SATUJUAN lagi bermaksud meramaikan KaiHun FF. #Yeyyy..triakbangga /.**

**Yang katanya mulai menipis. Benarkah?**

**Meski Kai rasa-rasanya semakin cute dan Sehun makin manly.**

**Tetep KaiHun.**

**Lagian imej asli Kai Manly juga. Hkhk. Iya kan?**

**Ya sudahlah, curhatan macam apa ini?**

**Akhir kata, silahkan review dan tulis keluh kesah anda bout this story. Bebas kok, asal jangan makian aja. Hehe. Hati saya terlalu lembut dan rapuh untuk dimaki #eh?**

**And, "Sampai jumpa next storyline."**


End file.
